


Astronaut

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on what Tony said on Witch Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronaut

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and is being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based off what Tony said on Witch Hunt. I know it's not Halloween. I've noticed in Flesh and Blood Tony called his Dad, Dad when he was around people, but when it was just him and his Dad he called him Sir.

Astronaut

Anthony DiNozzo Junior, or rather Tony walked the long driveways of the various mansions lining the street. He knocked on one of the doors and the man who had opened the door had given him candy. He loved Halloween and loved getting candy. He turned and walked some more and knocked on another door. The woman smiled at him as she looked at his costume.

"That's a cute costume." She said and looked around not seeing someone with him.

"Thank you. I made it myself."

"Where are your parents?"

"At home."

"Be careful, honey."

"I will. Thank you." Tony said as he turned and walked away. He was used to doing things by himself. He had been doing things by himself for a long time and he was used to it, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. He wished that his father would have been here walking with him to keep him safe like he saw some of the other kids, but his father was at work. His father had always worked and even if he was at home he barely looked at him.

He was tired going up and down the long driveways after going to a few more houses. He looked in his bag and grinned at all the candy he had gotten that night. It was worth it. He walked home and went inside.

"Anthony." His father yelled as he stepped out of the study.

"Look at all the candy I got, Sir."

"I can't believe that you used my ski suit."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Anthony. I need to teach you a lesson not to touch my things again." His father grabbed his son and dragged him into the study and took off his belt. He then took his son's arm again.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean it."

"I don't care, Anthony. You touched my things without my permission, Anthony. This will teach you a lesson not to touch things that are not yours."

His father bent him over his lap and used the belt on him. "I'm sorry, Sir. Please stop."

"No, I won't stop until I think it's time to stop." Five more spankings later he finally stopped.

"Maybe this will teach you not to touch what is not yours."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now go to your room, Anthony."

Tony went up to his room and layed down on his stomach because it hurt too much to sit down. He cried into his pillow making sure that he didn't make a noise.

The End


End file.
